Los fantasmas del pasado
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Segunda parte de la trilogia "Hana No Hime"; continuación de Festival de las Flores. Pov Misty : La vida sin Ash se había convertido en una pesadilla. -Contiene Egoshipping-
1. Sueños rotos

_Bueno, esta es la segunda parte del festival de las Flores, espero que les guste, sigue siendo POKEGO xD_

* * *

><p><em>Siempre creí que el amor era la cosa más importante que existía en este mundo. Y aunque él siempre me dijo, que los Pokémons eran más importante que ello, yo nunca perdí mis esperanzas de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.<em>

_Luego de nuestro primer encuentro, pensé que lo había logrado, pero no... Siempre estuve equivocada con respecto a él._

_Ahora estoy sola, con la pequeña Hana, quien es mi única compañía desde que nos dijimos Adiós. Aún todas las tardes me siento cerca de mi ventana, aquella que da a la frontera de la ciudad, con la ilusión de que regresarás a mí... pero no lo haces y vivo con una pregunta que me atormenta día a día... ¿Dónde estás Ash Ketchum?_

**Capítulo 01: Sueños rotos… promesas incumplidas…**

Cada vez que veo a nuestra hija, tu nombre resuena en mi cabeza y siento un frío puñal clavarse profundamente en mi corazón. Ni siquiera las noches eran tranquilas, mi mente nunca descansaba, en realidad, cada noche era una tormenta de pesadillas; pesadillas que me mostraban los posibles motivos de tu abandono.

Me despertaba agitada, empapada de sudor y llanto. Mi vida no tenía tranquilidad, no tenía forma. Apoyé mis manos en mi rostro y luego las subí para que se perdieran entre mis cabellos y sin respuesta me preguntaba — ¿Por qué?

El llanto de mi pequeña me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, me puse la bata rápidamente y apuré mis pasos hacia su cuna, allí ella estaba roja del llanto. La alcé en mis brazos y la coloqué sobre mi hombro derecho — Tranquila Hana —le susurre — Mami está aquí contigo.

Hana Waterflower, es el nombre que le puse a nuestra hija que es muy parecida a mí, tiene sus ojos verde como brillosas esmeraldas y el cabello oscuro como la noche igual al tuyo.

Es triste pensar que no sabes de ella, que no te lo conté por miedo a retenerte y que no hagas ese viaje, pero si hubiera sabido que no volverías te lo hubiera dicho, así te tendría a mi lado...

Aún recuerdo cuando me enteré de su llegada, como si hubiera sucedido ayer mismo...

Terminado aquel maravilloso festival, te quedaste a vivir conmigo, aquí en mi hogar, mi vida parecía un sueño. Hasta que el profesor Oak llamó por ti y debiste regresar a Pueblo Paleta. Yo empecé a sentirme mal, pero trate de ocultarte mis síntomas para que no te fueras preocupado. Cuando dejaste la ciudad fui a comprobar algo...

Mi rostro se vio iluminado con las hermosas palabras que mi médico me pronunció _"Señorita Waterflower, felicidades será mama"_ esas palabras me llenaron de alegría y de ansias de decírtelo...

Ash Ketchum... que podía decir de ti en ese entonces, eras mi mejor amigo, la persona que más quería en mi vida, y ahora traeríamos a este mundo, un ser nuestro, fruto del gran amor, que pensé que existía entre nosotros.

Yo aún no lograba perdonarte aquellas dolorosas palabras para mí, que aún recordarlas se vuelve doloroso, pero veía la llegada de nuestro hijo, como la señal para perdonarte de una vez y para siempre.

Espere emocionada tu regreso, para sorprenderte... pero tú me sorprendiste a mí

Ese día, estabas muy apurado, así que había decidido hablar yo primero, nerviosa, pero decidida te había preguntado si tu intención era armar una familia conmigo…

Habías tomado mis manos entre las tuyas y me sonreíste — Claro Misty —me dijiste — eso es lo que más quiero en esta vida... No sé porque lo dudas —me preguntó

Te vi tan emocionado, que solo pude abrazarte, no sabía cómo decírtelo... Así que accedí a que me dijeras lo que tenías que decirme, decidí callarme un momento esa alegría.

Hacer eso fue el primer error, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas tras tus palabras y mis labios temblorosos solo pudieron pronunciar un leve — ¿Te vas?

Me miraste algo preocupado, pero se te notaba feliz por aquel viaje — ¿Qué me dices?

Estaba molesta y confundida — Ash — te dije nuevamente en un susurro

Me sonreíste y luego me abrazaste — Solo serán un par de días, voy y vuelvo —me aseguraste poniendo sus suaves labios sobre los míos — cuando regrese empezamos con los preparativos para la boda ¿está bien?

Suspire y le dije — Sé que no puedo detenerte — así que te abrace — Sólo si vuelves pronto, te dejare ir

Pusiste tus manos en mi rostro y me dijiste con una gran sonrisa en tus labios — Gracias Misty — y me volviste a besar.

Quien pensaría, que sería la última vez donde probaría ese dulce néctar que me otorgaba tus labios…

Así fue como te deje ir, sin decírtelo, me guardaría mi hermoso secreto hasta que volvieras... Una semana, pasa rápido, pensé, pero no fue así, esos días se transformaron en semanas, esas semanas en un mes... y ese mes… fue eterno.

¿_Qué paso contigo Ash? ¿Por qué nadie más supo de tu paradero? Desapareciste_…

Realmente, me cuesta creer que me dejaste porque esa era tu intención… a su vez me asusta la posibilidad de saber que quizás estés…

Este tiempo, fue bastante movido, he tenido por suerte la ayuda de todos para salir adelante. Tu madre, prácticamente me ayudaba en todo desde el momento que se entero de la llegada de Hana. Y todos nuestros amigos… vienen a diario a visitarnos…

Pero aún así, sólo hay una persona que se desvive por nosotras las veinticuatro horas del día, ha cuidado a Hana prácticamente como si fuera su hija… y aunque sabe que no puedo quitarte de mi corazón: Ha seguido de pie a mi lado para ayudarme a seguir…

Esa mañana fue algo movida, dos entrenadores vinieron por batallas, pero los dos se fueron con las manos vacías, mi nivel de entrenadora era casi invencible…

—Bien hecho Misty —oí decir a mis espaldas, volteé a ver y allí parado estaba el joven que me ayudo todo este tiempo con mi hija en sus brazos — ¿Ya estás lista?

—Dame diez minutos Gary —le conteste apurada y salí en dirección a mi habitación, allí tomé un abrigo, mi bolso y me dirigí al hall de entrada

—Récord —me dijo al llegar — Sólo tardaste cinco minutos —me sonrió, y le regrese la sonrisa, me preguntaba que haría sin él… — ¿en que piensas?

—¿Eh? —sacudí mi cabeza — En nada, en nada Gary… vamos —tome en mis brazos a mi pequeña y salimos del gimnasio

—Disculpa que haya pedido salir así de improviso —me dijo con su mirada perdida en la calle

—¡Descuida Gary! —le respondí con una sonrisa — Sabes que entiendo tu situación muy bien —tome su mano y sonrió — por eso es que nos hacemos bien…

—Lo sé Misty… —aspiró fuerte y con un suspiro enorme me dijo — tomaré el control de pueblo Paleta

Esas palabras me sorprendieron bastante y quede en silencio…

—Ya deje mucha responsabilidad sobre Tracey… y créeme que no le encuentro mucha gracia a eso. Siendo que ese sitio es de los Oak por años.

—Si, entiendo —le conteste — es lo que pasa con el gimnasio también —mire a Hana — Ha estado en mi familia desde que ha abierto sus puertas por primera vez…

—Por eso, aunque claro, sé bien que Tracey hace un excelente trabajo —me comentó — pero eso es una gran responsabilidad. Se ganó el reconocimiento, y sé que lo hace con las ganas de aprovechar a máximo el trabajo de mi abuelo…

—Si, creo que nadie más admiraba al profesor Oak como él, es obvio que conozca todo sus procedimientos…

—Así es Misty… Por eso, asumiré para quitarle un poco el trabajo, y que él se pueda dedicar a eso

—Eso es genial — le sonreí — Tracey se alegrara tanto

—Si lo sé — bajó la mirada

—¿Qué pasa? — Había oído su voz quebrarse — ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué paso con ellos dos, Misty?…

Lo mire tan afligida como se veía él… él preguntaba algo que sabíamos perfectamente que no tenía respuesta…

—No lo sé Gary… —le respondí — créeme que me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso aquí… que nos ocultaron a nosotros dos…


	2. Enigma

**Capítulo 02: El enigma de mi vida**

Era lunes, una mañana muy fría azotaba sobre ciudad Celeste, una ciudad que este año no tuvo festival porque su reina no podía fingir felicidad. Aquella noche, no tuvo diferencia con las anteriores, pesadilla tras pesadilla, mi despertar en un grito, bañada en lágrimas y sudor… y con una actual pregunta consumiéndome…

—¿Hasta cuándo?

Cuando salí de mi habitación con Hana en mis brazos, me hallé con que mis hermanas habían empezado con su rutina de modelaje. Estaba lleno de fotógrafos que quisieron sumar a mi hija a sus fotos, me opuse rotundamente, pero mi terquedad no superaba a la de mis hermanas mayores… Así que accedí, siempre y cuando no usaran mucho el flash, el gimnasio era lo suficiente luminoso para evitar eso.

—¡Misty! —sonó la voz de Daisy, así que la mire — Me traes las flores de la entrada

—¿Por qué yo? —le pregunte molesta, no tenía ganas de ir a la puerta de entrada ya que tenía un mal presentimiento

—Por fis —esa sonrisita convencedora de mi hermana, era lo que más detestaba de ella.

—Está bien —era fácilmente persuadida por ellas — ¡No aprendo más! — me dije a mi misma al cruzar el estadio.

Cuando entré al hall de entrada para buscar lo que mi hermana me había pedido, mi presentimiento se hizo real…

—¿Señorita Waterflower? ¿Señorita?

Al oír esas voces, suspire, el tema de mi vida era un tema que parecía no aburrir más a la prensa… Sobretodo desde el momento que se enteraron de la llegada de Hana.

Me tenían harta y me volvía loca al oír sus preguntas:

_¿Ese hijo es de Ash Ketchum? ¿Cree que su abandono fue a causa de no querer esa responsabilidad? ¿O acaso es hijo del señor Oak?_

Pero esta vez, fue diferente. Esas preguntas eran una gran ofensa.

—¿Ya supero la desaparición de Ash Ketchum? ¿Está decidida a darle una nueva familia a Hana? ¿Aún puede decirnos que Gary Oak y usted son solo amigos?

Esas preguntas me tocaron en lo más profundo… pero aún firmemente conteste. ¡No podía permitir que dijeran lo que quisieran!

—¡Claro que NO! —les grité, dejándolos a todos en silencio — Primero Gary Oak y yo sólo somos buenos amigos, saben perfectamente que ambos estamos atravesando una dura realidad y por eso estamos juntos nada más…Segundo, Hana tiene una familia, no tiene a su padre pero tiene una madre que la ama, una abuela, muchos tíos y su padrino que la adoran y le dan mucho afecto… y Tercero —sentí mi voz afligida — lo de… Ash… lo de Ash Ketchum… algo imposible de olvidar… y si me disculpan —volví a elevar el nivel de mi voz — Retírense por las buenas.

Salieron del gimnasio como entraron, todos atolondrados, pero una voz volvió a sonar y la miré

—Pero pensó —mi mirada fue asesina, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir, y alce una de mis cejas —que su pequeña podría ser la heredera de la dinastía Oak…

Fue la gota que rebalso mi paciencia — ¡LARGO! —grité con todas mis fuerzas y asustados salieron despavoridos los pocos que aún quedaban — Ya no más… ya basta… — suspiré y caí arrodillada al piso

—Por dios… —oí decir a una voz familiar — Esos reporteros piensan que eres una vividora —vi su mano frente a mi rostro — Vamos arriba Misty — me dijo — sabes que a mí esas cosas no me llegan.

—Gary… —lo mire algo apenada, él en cambio mostraba una gran sonrisa en sus labios —

—Disculpa…

—¡No pidas disculpas! —me levanto del suelo — ¿Dónde esta mi pequeña ahijada?

—Pues con mis hermanas —le conteste regresándole la sonrisa — Ven sígueme

Cuando regresamos, vi a Hana reírse mucho con sus tías… era algo extraño, tenía solo cuatro meses y parecía que disfrutaba la fama. Sólo espero que no me salga como mis hermanas, pensé y reí sola. Gary me miró confundido pero no dijo nada.

—¡Al fin! —oí decirle a Daisy — ¡Ay pero miren quien llego!

—El galán —comentó Lily

—Bueno yo… —sentí que el comentario había incomodado mucho a Gary — Gracias — concluyó

—¡No digas gracias a esas tres! —le pedí molesta — son unas desubicadas

—Ay Misty —sugirió violeta — no seas celosa

—¡Yo no estoy celosa! —les grité, pero sabía que una parte de mí, si lo estaba.

Gary se acercó a Daisy y tomó a Hana, es imposible explicar la alegría del rostro de la pequeña al oír su voz. Era algo muy bello, pero el hecho de pensar que esta él… en lugar de Ash…

—¡Misty! —la voz de Gary me sacó de mis pensamientos —

—¿Qué pasa? — Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos que casi no veo que estaba a punto de caer a la piscina — ¡Ah! —caí, me dolió el golpe del agua… pero Dewgong me ayudó

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupado, se había agachado al borde de la piscina — ¿Misty?

—Sí —sonreí — estoy bien, estoy bien

—Recuerdas que teníamos una promesa, ¿verdad?

—Si, lo sé —salí del agua — déjame ir a cambiar y salimos

—Está bien — con una mano me ayudó a levantarme de nuevo — ¿Hana ya esta lista?

—¡Sí! ¡Sólo falto yo! —salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, iríamos a pueblo Paleta. Llevaba tiempo sin ir… y bueno, eso me alegraba por un lado, el hecho de ver a Delia otra vez… aunque entrar en esa casa, era tan doloroso…

Me preparé para salir, tomé mi bolso, el de Hana y salí de mi habitación, cruce los acuarios rápidamente y en el hall de entrada ellos me esperaban.

Cambiar el ajetreo de la ciudad por la calma de pueblo Paleta, pensé que me haría bien. Llegamos al pueblo y Gary me dejó en casa de Delia, sabía que mi madre postiza quería ver a su nietecita.

Cuando tocamos timbre, una señora de cabello castaño y ojos cafés salió a atender. Su sorpresa fue tanta que tomó a Hana y con el otro brazo me abrazó — Misty… que alegría verte…

Si alguien sabía y conocía mi dolor por la ausencia de Ash, era ella. Su madre y yo nos acompañamos mutuamente desde el momento que nos dimos cuenta que no volvería.

Yo debía ir a ayudar a Gary, así que la deje un momento con ella.

—Ve tranquila —me dijo con una sonrisa — sé que Gary necesita tu apoyo, yo cuidaré a Hana.

—Cualquier cosa me avisa —estaba muy nerviosa, nunca antes había dejado a mi hija al cuidado de otra persona que no fuera yo

—Ve tranquila, Misty —me sonrió — si pude con Ash, podré con Hana —me daba envidia como hablaba con tanta paz, aunque sabía que sufría la ausencia de Ash tanto o mucho más que yo… y la entiendo, aunque no sé cómo estaría yo en ese lugar si a mi Hana le pasara algo.

Así que la deje, sabía que estaba en buenas manos, fui al laboratorio en la colina del pueblo. Misteriosamente, el molino de viento del lugar no volvió a mover desde ese día…

Cuando entré, me atendió mi amigo de cabello verde, ahora con su delantal blanco sobre su ropa, me llenaba de orgullo el sólo verlo. Él me saludo gentilmente.

—¿Y Gary? —le pregunte, Tracey bajo la mirada — ¿Paso algo? —pregunté muy preocupada

—Si —me respondió — tomó un cuaderno, que el profesor dibujo hace tiempo…

—¿Ah sí? —le pregunte con curiosidad

—Sí mira —me dio el cuaderno que traía en su mano — es este…

—¿Qué? —me quede algo sorprendida — Se parece mucho al de Sammy —Tracey me miró confundido — fue un niño que conocimos con Ash y Brock — Mira —le señale un dibujo de Celebi y Pikachu… _¡esto no puede ser posible_! — Acaso Sammy es… — pensé — no puede ser

—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó

—Era él, ahora entiendo…

—¿De qué hablas? —me tomó de los hombros

—Cuando hablamos con el profesor luego de esa aventura, él le dijo a Ash que Sammy y el serían amigos por siempre, cuando nunca le nombramos a Sam…

—Quieres decir —me comento sorprendido — que él los conoció antes de que nacieran

—Debe ser —estaba confundida — Aunque, ¿por qué nunca lo habrá dicho?

—No sé Misty… pero —me sugirió — ve a ver a Gary…

—Está bien ¿Está es su habitación?

—¡Sí!

Vaya, enterarme que Sam era el profesor Oak, me dio una gran pena, pensar que Ash sufrió tanto esa despedida y siempre tuvo a su amigo a su lado… Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos cuando llegue a la puerta de Gary… — ¡Gary! —golpeé — Soy Misty, ¿puedo entrar?

—Si Misty entra —me respondió tras la puerta y entré, el lugar se veía oscuro, tal vez para que evitara ver su rostro, algo me decía por su tono que no estaba bien.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunte, oí un sollozo de su parte y me senté a su lado

—Si, ¿qué hicieron Misty?

—¿Eh? —su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

—Si, es que… mi abuelo mandó a Ash a un encargo y desapareció, mi abuelo desapareció también al ir a buscar a Ash. Algo no cierra aquí… Mi abuelo es muy conocido, ¿cómo puede ser que no lo encuentre nadie aún un año después?

Sabía que tenía razón, algo nos ocultaron, algo muy grave. Pero yo no podía ver a Gary así, el era la sonrisa en mis días tristes, la mano que me levantaba cuando caía. Así que tomé su mano

—Misty… — me dijo

—Gary escucha, tú siempre me apoyaste a mí, desde el momento que yo me pelee con Ash hace dos años — él me miró apenado, pude notar su rostro húmedo así que con mi mano libre tomé un pañuelo y sequé su rostro — Si puedo ayudarte…

—Si hay una forma de que me ayudes —me dijo — pero sé que no puedo lograr lo que quiero

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté confundida

—Misty — tomó mis dos manos entre las suyas — sabes lo que yo siento por ti. Pero ahora es más fuerte que antes…

—Gary… —me sentí apenada

—Lo sé Misty, no puedo ocupar el lugar de Ash, pero —puso su mano en mi rostro — al menos déjate querer Misty…

—Gary —suspiré y cerré mis ojos — yo…

—Ambos necesitamos cariño y yo quiero dártelo.

—Pero no me parece justo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—No recibirás nada a cambio…

—No lo creas —me respondió — estar a tu lado — acercó su rostro al mío — es lo más valioso que recibiré a cambio

Estábamos tan cerca, tenía tan cerca su rostro pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, no sabía que quería, mi mente decía que lo parara pero mi cuerpo no respondía… ¿Qué quería? No podía decidirme…

Sabía que Ash era el amor de mi vida, pero no podía ignorar que Gary estuvo cada vez que lo necesitaba…

Sentía una fuerte tensión en mi cuerpo, podía sentir tal vez una especie de culpa circulando en mí, pero… mi corazón latía con fuerza.

Cuando quise reaccionar, ya había caído en sus labios…


	3. Princesa

**Capítulo 03: Mi pequeña princesita.**

Estaba en pueblo Paleta, lugar al cual fui buscando tal vez un poco de tranquilidad. La prensa vivía sobre mi vida, así que con Hana fuimos a visitar a Delia y aprovechar el tiempo, en ayudar a Gary a tomar posición del laboratorio Pokémon.

Pero, no halle la paz buscada, ahora me sentía confundida, aturdida por mi sentido de culpa e irresponsabilidad. Había dejado que Gary me besara y no fue a la fuerza, me deje…

Sabía que algún día Ash volvería… y si se enterara… no podría con mis pensamientos, a decir verdad, Ash no podría decirme nada. Él fue el que me abandono a mi suerte, sin decirme la verdad…

Yo sabía que sólo había una persona que me ayudaría, y acudí a ella.

—Misty, cariño, cálmate —me pidió con un abrazo Delia, mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda — Misty… no tiene nada de malo en que decidas a rearmar tu vida.

—Pero no quiero —negué con mi cabeza — la única vida que quiero, en la que sería plenamente feliz, sería con su hijo… —sentía eso, no quería ir en mi propia contra.

—Pero sabes que Ash, ya no volverá

—No Delia —me separé de ella — Yo sé —apoyé mis manos en mi pecho — sé que Ash volverá pronto.

—Misty…

—¡Ya sé! —dije contenta para mí, ella me miro confundida — Si acepto a Gary, el destino me lo traerá de nuevo

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque el destino esta empecinado en no dejarme ser feliz…

—Misty —me volvió a abrazar — mejor ve a descansar…

—Está bien… pero…

—¿Qué sucede? — me preguntó y parpadeo sucesivamente

—¿Usted sabe, porque el profesor Oak, confiaba más en Ash, que en Gary? — Ella se levantó sobresaltada de su asiento

—Este… —vi como la sorpresa de Delia se vió reflejada en todo su rostro — es que… es… extraño lo que paso —la oía tartamudear

—¿Es grave? —otra cosa no pude preguntar

—No cariño… digamos que no es sólo incluye a Ash esto, si no a ti y a Brock también…

No me tomo por sorpresa lo que me dijo, ya sabía lo que había pasado. — Eso quiere decir que como el profesor Oak conoció a Ash antes que nosotros naciéramos es por eso su aprecio —vi el rostro de Delia sorprenderse, pero me asentó con su cabeza — entiendo… pero…

Delia puso la mano en mi hombro — Él nunca quiso decirle a Ash que él era Sammy, porque no sabia como iba a reaccionar, a mí me sorprendió mucho la noticia de tener un hijo varón, antes de saber que estaba embarazada…

No entendí lo que quiso decirme — Pero —le pregunté — ¿Cómo sabia el profesor que…?

Ella sonrió — No sé —frunció los hombros — supongo que Ash le hablo de mi en ese acontecimiento…

—¡Pero aún así! —le comenté angustiada — ¿Por qué confía más en Ash que en su propio nieto?

—Por algo que tú sabes, tan bien como yo Misty… —me dijo con una sonrisa

Era verdad, Ash tenía algo que lo hacía único, su aura, su vida… su… función en esta vida. Él no era un humano como cualquier otro… ahora lo entendía… esa era la clave… sabia que eso mismo, lo hacía casi inmortal… — Por eso —le dije emocionada — ¡Ash no morirá! —ella me miró — Ash volverá… algo en mi corazón me lo dice que así será…

Esa noche después de mucho tiempo, pude dormir. Aunque tenía un poco de culpa por lo ocurrido con Gary, algo me mantenía en paz…

Al otro día, fue una gran mañana, el sol brillaba en pueblo Paleta como el día de verano que anunciaba la cálida brisa de la mañana…

Con permiso de Delia, entré a su habitación… todo lucía impecable, se veía que Delia acomodaba ese lugar a diario, porque parecía estar esperando la llegada de Ash en cualquier momento.

Con mucha curiosidad, empecé a observar los libros de la habitación, de uno de ellos, cayó al suelo una foto, me agaché para levantarla y para mi sorpresa, me encontré con la misma foto que tenía en mi habitación. Esa foto de los dos, que tanto me gustaba… — Ash —suspiré y apoyé la foto sobre mi pecho — Espero que…

Delia entró a la habitación — ¿Misty? —la mire, tenía a Hana en sus brazos — Mira quien despertó

—Hola mi amor —le dije al tomar a mi hija entre mis brazos. Es inexplicable la alegría que me invadé al verla…

Hana era mi vida, mi todo. Los meses de embarazo fueron muy duros, pero ella siempre me acompaño, en las buenas y en las malas. La heredera Waterflower, la futura líder y reina del festival de las flores… después de todo, eso significaba su nombre Flor…

Por qué le di ese nombre, me preguntaba a veces… tal vez quede marcada por aquel festival antes de mis veintiún años que… —suspiré — realmente no lo sé… solo sé que ella es la persona por la que daría mi vida si fuera necesario.

Luego de un gran desayuno, fuimos con Delia al laboratorio Pokémon sobre la colina de pueblo Paleta. Gary iba y venia y Tracey también… apenas si pasaron y dijeron — _Hola_ —pero se los veía muy preocupados

—¿Qué sucede? —les pregunte deteniendo a Tracey un momento

—¡Misty! —se exalto al verme pese a haber llegado hace más de una hora.

—Si, yo… ¿Qué pasa? —estaba muy alterado, y yo llegue a su mismo estado al instante

—Encontramos un archivo del profesor Oak, bloqueado con contraseña.

—Bueno eso es algo típico en él —acotó Delia, tratando de calmarlo

—¡No! —se escuchó la negación de Gary mientras se nos acercaba — mi abuelo, dejo antes de irse todas las contraseñas de sus archivos, menos esa.

—¿No se habrá traspapelado? —traté de hallar una respuesta, pero al parecer no lo era…

Gary nos invitó a pasar a la gran computadora central del profesor Oak… y nos hizo leer lo poco que había…

"_Informe secreto… ¿Posible Aparición del Guardián de la vida?"_

—¿Sólo eso? —le pregunté, Gary me miró y suspiró

—Sí Misty… ¡Solo hay eso! Mira lo que pasa si intento abrirlo

Acercó el puntero e hizo click en ese archivo, pero nada paso… Él nos pidió que aguardáramos, al cabo de un minuto. Un pequeño profesor Oak apareció pidiendo una contraseña.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos… Gary tomó su cabeza y perdió sus dedos entre sus cabellos marrones.

—Gary —susurré — ¿estás bien? —

—¡No! —me respondió con bronca en sus palabras — No hasta que no sepa que me ocultaron…

Tracey y Delia, llevaron a Hana al parque del laboratorio y yo quede con Gary… él me abrazó, me daba mucha tristeza verlo así… Pero no sabía si debía decírselo… pero lo que me dijo me sorprendió…

—Misty… —tomó mi mano — necesito que me hagas un favor —no lo dude.

—¿Qué?

—Puedes ir a ciudad Celeste a pensar lo que te propuse —soltó mi mano

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté confundida

—Porque… tenerte aquí me hace mal…

_¿Le hago mal?_ Eso me dolió, así que volví a preguntar — ¿Por qué?

Suspiró y se alejó de mí — Porque todo lo que yo quiero es de Ash… el reconocimiento de mi abuelo, la mujer que amo, la niña que quiero como mía… En todo, en todo lo que hay en este lugar esta Ash — dijo estirando sus brazos y giró — No hay nada… en donde no lo vea

Traté en vano calmarlo pero no pude… Salí a los jardines, me acerqué a Delia y tomé a Hana

—¿Qué pasa Misty? —me preguntó sorprendida

—Nada, me voy… Adiós Tracey

—Dile a Mimey que te de los bolsos —me sugirió Delia

—Está bien… adiós

Me aleje del laboratorio a gran velocidad… me sentía un poco responsable de lo ocurrido. Yo deje que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos, así que fui a casa de Ash, tomé mis cosas y emprendí mi viaje de regreso a ciudad Celeste…

El viaje de regreso a casa se me hizo eterno, solo quería sentarme con los pies en mi piscina, tal vez nadar un poquito para calmar mi angustia pero algo paso.

Cuando estaba por llegar al gran edificio con forma de carrusel… vi una persona vestida de negro frente a la entrada…

Me acerqué con cautela pero me sorprendí al verlo… no podía ser… o si…

—¿Ash? —pregunté con miedo, la persona se sorprendió y volteó.

Al hacerlo no me quedaron dudas… era él… Mi corazón no me mintió, si volvería. Quise acercarme pero su voz fría me sorprendió

—¿Misty, no? — _¿No me reconocía_? Me pregunte, pero algo en él resultaba extraño

—Si… soy yo Ash — le respondí al momento que sentí el corazón en la boca — ¿Qué haces? — lo vi apuntándome con un arma de fuego

—Tengo que matar a mi hija —se lo oía como un robot…

—¿Qué? —dije espantada cubriendo con mis brazos a mi pequeña, eso no podía ser verdad… Ash no…

—Tengo que matar a la elegida del guardián de la vida…


	4. Fantasma

Muchas cosas habían pasado en un año desde que finalizó aquel Festival tan extraño. Ash y yo, habíamos tenido una gran discusión. Y en aquel acontecimiento de ciudad Celeste, me hizo entender que él estaba plenamente arrepentido, él quería ser el único en mi corazón, y si lo era.

Cuando el festival termino el año pasado, ambos hicimos una promesa de que siempre estaríamos juntos, sellado con un beso y el anillo de compromiso que aún llevo en mi dedo anular.

Cuando desapareció, pensé que lo hizo de cobarde, o tal vez… sin querer creer… que había muerto. Pero no, algo en mi interior me decía que estaba vivo, él tenía que saber que teníamos una hija, una pequeña, fruto de un amor que deseaba que fuera real… porque ahora… ya no sabia que pensar…

**Capítulo 04: "El Fantasma del Recuerdo, los recuerdos de Ash"**

Cuando regresaba a ciudad Celeste luego, de enfrentarme a un orgulloso Gary, del cual entendía su situación. Él estaba mal por lo que se ha ocultado aquí… yo me siento igual que él, por eso decidí irme de pueblo Paleta sin decir nada.

Deseaba poder llegar y descansar en mi cama tranquilamente, o tal vez nadar un rato en la gran piscina del gimnasio. Cuando… todo cambio de repente.

Allí en la entrada, me reencontré con Ash…

—¡Ash! —le grite con toda mis fuerzas — sabía, yo sabía… que volverías a mi —me acerque a él… pero me miró con el rostro serio, tanto que me erizo la piel — ¿Ash? ¿Dónde estuviste? —no me contestó, así que volví a preguntar — ¿Qué paso este tiempo? —aún no me respondió, terminó de voltear y se paró frente a mí y me preguntó

—Es Hana…

—¿Qué? — Le pregunte confundida — si ella es, ella es nuestra hija Ash… nuestra…

—Entonces… — sacó de su cintura un arma — Tengo que matar a mi hija — pronunció seriamente, como si no tuviera conciencia

—¿Qué? —pronuncie retrocediendo espantada cubriendo con mis brazos a mi pequeña, eso no podía ser verdad… — Ash no…

—Tengo que matar a la elegida del guardián de la vida —era lo único que repetía, apuntándome con un arma.

—Ash no —le rogaba por mi pequeña, pero se veía claro que no entendía de razón — ¿Por qué quieres matar a nuestra hija…?

—Porque nunca debió existir… —no podía hablar en serio pensé… Acaso, estaba diciendo que nuestra hija, no debía vivir… quería destruirla… no lo iba a permitir, así que aferré a mi bebé en mis brazos, aunque no entendía nada de lo que me decía.

Oí un disparo cerca mío y lo mire, de la punta de su arma salía humo — Te aseguro que la próxima vez no fallo —pronunció secamente — dámela, o terminaran las dos muertas

No podía ser verdad… no… — solo podía llorar, no entendía nada de lo que era lo que sucedía…

Fue cuando escuche un sonido familiar, un pequeño Pokémon amarillo que se veía en muy mal estado llego al lugar y trataba de calmar a Ash…

—¡Pikachu! —lo miré y miré a Ash — No hay duda… es él —dije en un titubeó, cuando alguien se poso frente a mi — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pikachu me trajo —me contestó Gary frente a mi — llegó al pueblo cuando tú te fuiste

—Ah… —miré por sobre su hombro, ví como Ash y Pikachu discutían

—Quítate de mi camino —le sugirió Ash al Pokémon dándole una patada

—¡Pikachu! —puse mi mano horrorizada sobre la boca

—Pero miren quien llego — dijo Ash al ver a Gary y nos volvió a apuntar — ¿Te divertiste jugando a ser yo? —le preguntó a Gary — pero ahora volví y esto terminará aquí. — Vi en el rostro de Gary una furia que solo quedo opacada por…

El pequeño Pokémon pateado, se levantó con muy poca fuerza, con ira, parecía más un Pokémon de fuego que uno eléctrico en ese momento, le proporcionó un ataque eléctrico que logró que soltara el arma, Gary corrió y tomó el arma antes de que volviera a manos de Ash

—Maldito Pokémon —balbuceó cuando el Pokémon lo atacaba con una esfera voltio — el ataque del Pikachu, hizo que Ash chocara contra una de las columnas del gimnasio y cayera inconsciente.

Yo no sentía mis piernas y caí de rodillas al piso, Gary tomó a Hana que parecía que se caería de mis brazos, y apoyé ambas manos en mi rostro, el cual estaba en segundos empapado de lagrimas — ¿Qué pasa aquí? —me preguntaba sin respuestas

El gran ruido producido, hizo salir del gimnasio a mis hermanas, que corrieron a mí, al verme en ese estado. Daisy tomó al pequeño Pokémon amarillo que cayó debilitado, en sus brazos y corrió al centro Pokémon.

Los que quedamos, tomamos a Ash y lo entramos al gimnasio, aún teníamos que saber que paso, y sabía perfectamente que él tenía la respuesta… nadie más que él.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa, mis manos temblaban como hojas en el viento, sentía mucho frío. Violeta me abrazó, dándome fuerzas para soportar lo que vendría pronto. El enfrentamiento con Ash. Lily, tenía a Hana en sus brazos y la estaba entreteniendo con su cabello fucsia

—Mira a Hana con cabello rosa —me dijo y reí, mis hermanas eran tan "especiales" por decir de alguna manera… suspiré y me acerqué a la puerta, donde lo habíamos encerrado.

—Misty, tranquila —me sugirió Gary y asenté con mi cabeza — pero debes enfrentarlo

—Lo sé —aspiré hondo, puse mi mano en la perrilla pero, algo me detuvo

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó Gary.

—Guardián de la vida… —mencione pensante, note que Gary se sobresaltó — Ash dijo que Hana era… la elegida del guardián de la vida —lo miré — ¿No era eso lo de la computadora de tu abuelo?

Gary lucía estupefacto y quiso entrar a la habitación, pero lo detuve — Gary, Gary espera

Estaba furioso — ¿Qué no entiendes? —me dijo — él sabe todo

Puse mis manos en sus hombros — Cálmate, por favor — logré que se calmara y suspiró — Yo me encargare… confía en mí

Cerró sus ojos y luego me miro — En ti confió

Le sonreí con mis ojos cerrados — Gracias, chicas les dije a mis hermanas — cuiden a Hana

Ellas me miraron, miraron a Hana y dijeron a coro — Lo haremos Misty

—Gracias volví a poner mi mano en la perilla y suspiré, Gary me deseo suerte y entré.


	5. Recuerdos

Ash había vuelto, nunca espere que fuera fácil el reencuentro pero jamás imagine que pasaría esta situación tan horrible. Había venido a matar a nuestra hija, pero no entendía como podía ser posible, si Ash no sabía de ella cuando se fue.

Algo no cerraba aquí, ni mucho menos su actitud. Pero tenía que hacer algo, por Hana, por mí, y por él también. Yo sabía que podría, algo en mi tenía que haber para despertar esos sentimientos que parecían dormidos. Si ese era el Ash que yo conocí… por el amor que le tengo me prometí a mi misma… volverlo a la normalidad.

**Capitulo 05: Recuerdos de tiempo felices**

Aspiré profundamente antes de entrar a la habitación donde lo habíamos encerrado, lo dejamos atado a una silla, para evitar que intentara cualquier cosa. Cuando entré, estaba con la mirada baja parecía dormido, pero al cerrar la puerta, vi como reacciono, con negación al verme — ¿Dónde estuviste? — le pregunté y no respondió — ¿Por qué te fuiste? —no respondió nuevamente, no me resistí, tomé su rostro e hice que me mirara — No te iras de aquí hasta que no me digas que paso Ash Ketchum — le dije molesta, y él se rio en mi cara

—Descuida… no tengo que ir a ningún lado…

Eso me hizo hervir la sangre, todo lo que sufrí, lo que lloré por él y… ahora. Alcé mi mano derecha con dirección a su mejilla y se la volé para el otro lado. Sentí mis ojos húmedos, mi voz se entrecorto — ¿Qué te paso Ash Ketchum?... ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron con mi Ash?

—¿Tu… —respondió con sarcasmo — Ash? Por favor, solo me abrieron los ojos —no entendía, me sentía confundida así que le pregunte

—No te entiendo, ¿cómo que te hicieron abrir los ojos? ¿De qué hablas? —él me miro molesto, irritado

—Me hicieron ver, como andabas de fácil y de resbalosa —su risa irónica se me clavo en el pecho — ¿Andas cómoda siendo ahora la protegida y la amante de Gary? —me sentí muy ofendida ante aquella acusación.

—¿Qué idioteces dices? — no podía creerlo, _qué le habían hecho_…

—¿idioteces? Si sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo… —se oía tan seguro de lo que decía y me molesto tanto

—Son estupideces… porque nuevamente estas dudando de mí —le grité a más no poder

—¿Nuevamente? —me miró extrañado

—Si, nuevamente, hace dos años me hiciste exactamente lo mismo… —estaba tan molesta, tan furiosa — cuando yo…

—¿Hace dos años? —cerró sus ojos a la fuerza — ¡Estás loca! Yo no estuve en ese entonces en ciudad Celeste

—No fue en ciudad Celeste, Ash —me di cuenta que no se acordaba de eso — fue en pueblo Paleta, en tu casa.

—No, estás mal —sus ojos aún se mantenían cerrados a la fuerza, su rostro mostraba confusión pero — No intentes confundirme… yo estaba en entrenamiento.

—¡Si lo estabas! —le respondí — Pero, ¿recuerdas por qué te fuiste?… Te fuiste por cobarde, para no aceptar que te comportaste como un idiota conmigo.

—¡¿Qué? —se exaltó y me miró como si lo que dijera fuera mentira — Yo en ningún momento te he visto

—Como que no Ash… —puse mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho — en esa ocasión yo fui a decirte lo que siento por ti, que te quiero pero tú sólo me insultaste como ahora —dije con un deslice de mi mano hacia el costado de mi cuerpo

—No… —volvió a cerrar sus ojos — estás muy mal… — la confusión y el sufrimiento que sentía era fácilmente notado en su rostro — estás loca… no recuerdo eso… solo recuerdo que… que…

—¿Qué, que recuerdas? —pregunté, tratando de que reaccionara

—Que… yo… te… —balbuceó contra su voluntad

—¿Qué a mí que? —me acerque a él, cuando lo vi reírse y liberarse de sus ataduras

—¡Que yo tengo una misión! ¡Y es la de matar a Hana! Y si alguien se interpone tendrá que ser eliminado —me dijo acercándose a mi, retrocedí asustada pero me tope con la pared

—Ash… no puedes hablar en serio… — trate de que entrara en razón — Hana es nuestra hija, fruto de nuestra amor…

—¡Misty… eso es una mentira Hana no es nuestra hija, si nunca te he visto! Mi deber es matarla —apoyó su mano sobre mi cuello, sentí que el aire se me cortaba — ¡Estás mal… eso no es posible! — Empezó a cerrar su mano en mi cuello — ¡No trates de engañarme una vez más! — apoyé mi mano sobre la suya para tratar de hablar y pronuncie

—Como… dices… —sentía mi respiración débil, pero debía decirlo — entonces… que… Hana es tu hija —él me miró con una ceja arqueada, se vió confundido ante mis palabras noté su mirada en mi anillo y me soltó, apoyé mis manos en mi cuello observándolo aturdido, sus manos sostenían su cabeza — ¿Qué tienes?

—Misty… no —parecía que peleaba contra el mismo — yo debo cumplir mi misión… pero no quiero… yo… —cayó inconsciente al suelo, me acerque con cuidado a él, y me arrodille a su lado, lucía pálido y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Me apresuré a levantarme y a salir de la habitación

—¿Qué paso? —me preguntaron los tres al verme agitada, apoyé mi mano en mi pecho, aspiré hondo y respondí

—Ash se olvidó todo lo que vivió conmigo —todo se exaltaron — se desmayó, llevémoslo a mi habitación —Gary me miró confundido

—¿Estás segura que quieres eso? —lo miré segura y le asenté con mi cabeza

—Gary, necesito que lo lleves a ese lugar, ¿puede ser? — le supliqué, él suspiró y accedió, entro al cuarto donde Ash estaba y lo llevó a mi habitación.

Daisy, llegó dos horas más tarde, Pikachu estaba en perfecto estado, estaba débil por falta de alimentación, pero saldría adelante. En cuanto a su entrenador… él no despertaba. Pero algo en mí, me decía que en ese sitio, Ash reaccionaría…

Delia llegó junto con Daisy, la noticia de que Ash estaba vivo, la hizo venir de inmediato, aunque ella se vio muy preocupada al ver las huellas en mi cuello, yo sabía que no era nada ahora, al parecer, no sólo yo sufrí este tiempo… él también… y tal vez incluso peor que yo… Su mente fue manipulada a voluntad de alguien, alguien que quiere que estemos separados, y Hana eliminada. Pero, ¿Quiénes? ¿Quienes serian?... Sólo Ash tenía la respuesta, lo sabía

—¿No vas a dormir ahí Misty? —se exaltó Gary al decirle que dormiría en mi habitación

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunté

—Ash trató de matarte Misty —se veía alterado — ¿Si no se recuperó? ¿Si sigue siendo el maniático, que vino con la intención de matarlas? —suspiró, lo miré y tomé su mano

—Sé a lo que te refieres… pero quiero —suspiré — estar con él… — él suspiró

—Está bien, pero llega a ser el maniático de nuevo, lo mato —estaba furioso

—¡No! Veras que no… Ash es nuestra llave para saber todo Gary… incluso que fue lo que le paso a tu abuelo

—Si eso es verdad —lo vi bajar la mirada

—Buenas noches —tomé a Hana de los brazos de Delia y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Allí estaba él, aun dormido, acosté a Hana en su cuna y me acerque a Ash. Paso un año desde la última vez que lo vi, paso un año desde la última vez que…

Me acosté a su lado, mirándolo, sabía que tal vez al despertar fuera el Ash que me amaba… no el otro, tomé su mano y la enlace con la mía. — Ash —susurre y no pude evitar que las lágrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas — Espero que todo salga bien… aun sigo esperando… que me des el final feliz.

Muchos sentimientos se movieron en mí al solo mirarlo dormir a mi lado, deseando que nada hubiera pasado, fingir que el tiempo no paso, o que él lo paso a mi lado, sufrimos y mucho al parecer… — Ash —volví a susurrar — quiero a mi Ash… de nuevo

Mi idea era no dormirme, pero lo hice. Fue cuando sentí sobre mi rostro una mano conocida que me acariciaba, y me desperté sobresaltada. Al hacerlo oí — tranquila, soy sólo yo —cerré mis ojos, debía ser un sueño, pero no, moví mi rostro hacia él y lo vi

—Ash… —susurré con miedo, él estaba sentado al lado mío con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

—Si Misty, yo, ya recuerdo todo —aun me parecía mentira…

—¿No me mientes, no? —él me negó con la cabeza

—No Misty, recuerdo mi estúpido comportamiento, el Totodile, el festival, el día de lluvia… tu cumpleaños…

—¡Ash! —lo abracé — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —él me abrazó

—Perdóname por lo que te he hecho… —lo miré —

—Sé que no eras tú… pero… ¿Por qué quieren a Hana? ¿Cómo sabes de ella y si no llegue a contártelo? —me dio un beso en la frente y acarició mi mejilla

—Tranquila… ya sabrás todo… porque ahora ya regrese a ser lo que soy… —lo miré con mucha intriga pero ¡qué importaba! Logré que regresará, volvió a ser el mismo Ash que deje ir. Y ahora lo que más me alegraba era, estar entre sus brazos, sintiendo el dulce néctar de sus labios en los míos una vez más…


End file.
